1. Field
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for vehicle monitoring. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicle monitoring that is easy to implement and retrofit onto a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle monitoring is well known, using sophisticated systems that come installed in vehicles, all connected to an on-board computer and being invisible to riders or users of the vehicle as the connections are all in the floors, doors and otherwise concealed.
While newer vehicles often have these monitoring systems, older vehicles often do not, less expensive vehicles may not, and vehicle manufacturers may not have the technology to incorporate such monitoring systems.
At the same time, owners of vehicles not having such monitoring systems may still want to monitor various operational characteristics of their vehicles—without having to perform expensive retrofitting (such as tearing up seats, upholstery, walls, doors, etc).
There thus remains a need for systems to monitor vehicle characteristics that can be installed easily in a multitude of vehicles according to vehicle characteristics and vehicle owner/operator desires.